1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction apparatus and, more in particular, it relates to a reaction apparatus and a mixing system having fine flow channels.
2. Related Art
For providing a gas/liquid mixing and dissolving apparatus capable of improving the dissolution ratio of a gas to a liquid, shortening the time for dissolution and reducing the size, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-129377, for example, provides a gas/liquid mixing and dissolving apparatus comprising a substantially cylindrical dissolution tank having a flow inlet formed about at an upper central portion and a discharge port formed in a lower portion, and a jetting device for jetting a gas/liquid mixture comprising a liquid and a gas mixed with each other from the flow inlet downwardly, generating turbulent vortexes of bubbles inside the dissolution tank to make bubbles formed in the dissolution tank finer, forming a state where fine bubbles are generated substantially for the entire liquid stagnating inside the dissolution tank and dissolving the gas into the liquid. The device for jetting the gas/liquid mixture comprises a pump for pressurizing the liquid and jetting the same from the flow inlet of the dissolution tank to form a gas/liquid mixture by stirring and mixing a gas pressurized by the compressor to a liquid pressurized by the pump and jet the gas/liquid mixture from the flow inlet of the dissolution tank.